


Good for the Soul

by YappiChick



Category: Fringe
Genre: Episode Tag, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YappiChick/pseuds/YappiChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Some people say that an apple a day will keep the doctor away, but I have found that soup is actually much more effective.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good for the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [community profile] cottoncandy_bingo, "Comfort food". Takes place after "Brave New World".

“Here.”

A bowl of steaming soup was set down in front of Astrid. Walter looked at her expectantly.

Astrid raised an eyebrow. “You brought me soup.”

“Yes,” he said, saddling up next to her on her hospital bed. “I know some people say that an apple a day will keep the doctor away, but I have found that soup is actually much more effective.”

She scooted into a sitting position and sniffed the food in front of her. “It actually smells pretty good.” Her eyes narrowed. “You didn’t put any ‘special’ ingredients in it, did you?”

“Of course not, my dear.” He lowered his voice. “I would have put in my Walter Special that is guaranteed to make just about anyone high as a kite, but I wasn’t sure how it would work with the medications you’re on.” He suddenly got quiet and pulled away slightly.

“Walter?” Astrid’s eyebrows pinched together. “What’s wrong?”

He gave her a self-deprecating smile. “I’m afraid that I am feeling a rather large amount of guilt for what happened to you. Peter says that I shouldn’t but--”

“He’s right, Walter.” She placed a hand on his wrist. “I’m a trained agent. I knew the risks that I was taking when we entered into the warehouse. Sometimes, the bad guys get the upper hand, but I’m going to be fine. You heard what the doctor said.”

Walter reluctantly met her look. “He said you’d make a full recovery.”

“Exactly.” She moved her hand back. “In fact, they are going to discharge me tomorrow morning. I’ll be on medical leave for another two weeks, but I’ll be back in the lab before you know it.”

“Good,” Walter said, sounding more normal. “You can’t imagine how difficult it is to work in there without you there. That person that Agent Broyles sent over is a waste of space.”

“I’m sure Agent Collins is doing her best,” Astrid replied pointedly. “Things are even more crazy than they normally are.”

Walter calmed down, settling against her leg. “Yes, of course, you’re probably right.” He glanced down at the soup. “You should eat it before it gets cold.”

Astrid carefully lifted the spoon to her lips and took a bite of the warm soup. “This is pretty good, Walter. You made this yourself?”

“Actually,” he said contritely, “I’m afraid I had a little help from Campbell’s.” A dark look clouded his face. “I was going to make a batch from scratch last night, but I had an unexpected visitor.”

Her lips pulled downward. “Who?”

He shook his head, as if he was clearing the bad thoughts away. “It doesn’t matter. I’ve already talked to Peter about it and he told me not to worry.”

She looked at him suspiciously for a second before letting the subject drop. The two of them sat in companionable silence as she finished her bowl of soup. When she was finished, Walter took the bowl away.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Better.”

He clapped his hands together. “Excellent!” He leaned forward. “I don’t suppose you have any more of that licorice that you had yesterday.”

She nodded towards the counter on the other side of the room.

Walter walked across the room. “I do hope you manage to find time to stop by the lab before you officially return.” He snapped off a piece of the candy in his mouth. “Agent Collins doesn’t even like pudding!”

She gave him a warm smile. “I’ll do my best. Maybe next Tuesday.”

He flashed her a wide grin. “Butterscotch day. My favorite.”


End file.
